Musical
by iluvemhaterz
Summary: Terra Nova is supposed to be a new start for her. But, she's still that shy girl she was in Terra Nova. Plus the boy she secretly likes won't even talk to her. What happens when she can become someone new? All through... Music?


**I love this show so I'd thought I'd give this a shot. Hope you like it!**

**MADDY**

The next pilgrimage was coming tomorrow, and Terra Nova was busying itself for the new additions

. Mom was busy at the clinic till late to get the right gear and medicine to take up to the portal. Dad was finalizing plans with Commander Taylor and wouldn't be home till late. Zoey was sleeping over at a friend's. Josh and his pals were planning some all-night movie marathon.

This meant me alone in the house.

"Finally," I sighed, pleased I finally had some alone time.

I walked into my room and sat, crossed legged on my bed. My data pad gleamed before me as I slipped in one earphone and opened the file.

Okay, okay, it was more like an app but I honestly don't care what you prefer to call it- it's a file to me.

The screen popped up with the screen being split horizontal. The bottom half was a section devoted to any instrument I pleased. The top was to record and check the pitch and tune of my singing.

"Well," I cooed, rubbing my hands together. "Here goes nothing."

See, my family has always been what you call 'Musically Gifted'. We just seem to all have pretty voices, can easily keep with the rhythm (dancing or singing) and are able to figure out instruments pretty easy.

But I was too shy to show my parents my songs. I knew they wouldn't like them as much as Josh's or Zoey's fun songs. I knew it was better for them to think I didn't sing and never wanted to or could.

I want to, but I can't.

I pulled up the keys to a piano and clicked the record button- winging it.

_**(How To Save a Life- The Fray)**___

___**"Step one you say we need to talk**__**  
><strong>__**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**__**  
><strong>__**He smiles politely back at you**__**  
><strong>__**You stare politely right on through**__**  
><strong>__**Some sort of window to your right**__**  
><strong>__**As he goes left and you stay right**__**  
><strong>__**Between the lines of fear and blame**__**  
><strong>__**You begin to wonder why you came**___

___**CHORUS:**__**  
><strong>__**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**__**  
><strong>__**Somewhere along in the bitterness**__**  
><strong>__**And I would have stayed up with you all night**__**  
><strong>__**Had I known how to save a life**___

___**Let him know that you know best**__**  
><strong>__**Cause after all you do know best**__**  
><strong>__**Try to slip past his defense**__**  
><strong>__**Without granting innocence**__**  
><strong>__**Lay down a list of what is wrong**__**  
><strong>__**The things you've told him all along**__**  
><strong>__**And pray to God he hears you**__**  
><strong>__**And pray to God he hears you**___

___**CHORUS:**__**  
><strong>__**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**__**  
><strong>__**Somewhere along in the bitterness**__**  
><strong>__**And I would have stayed up with you all night**__**  
><strong>__**Had I known how to save a life**___

___**As he begins to raise his voice**__**  
><strong>__**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**__**  
><strong>__**Drive until you lose the road**__**  
><strong>__**Or break with the ones you've followed**__**  
><strong>__**He will do one of two things**__**  
><strong>__**He will admit to everything**__**  
><strong>__**Or he'll say he's just not the same**__**  
><strong>__**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**___

___**CHORUS:**__**  
><strong>__**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**__**  
><strong>__**Somewhere along in the bitterness**__**  
><strong>__**And I would have stayed up with you all night**__**  
><strong>__**Had I known how to save a life**___

___**CHORUS:**__**  
><strong>__**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**__**  
><strong>__**Somewhere along in the bitterness**__**  
><strong>__**And I would have stayed up with you all night**__**  
><strong>__**Had I known how to save a life**__**  
><strong>__**How to save a life**__**  
><strong>__**How to save a life**___

___**CHORUS:**__**  
><strong>__**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**__**  
><strong>__**Somewhere along in the bitterness**__**  
><strong>__**And I would have stayed up with you all night**__**  
><strong>__**Had I known how to save a life**___

___**CHORUS:**__**  
><strong>__**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**__**  
><strong>__**Somewhere along in the bitterness**__**  
><strong>__**And I would have stayed up with you all night**__**  
><strong>__**Had I known how to save a life**__**  
><strong>__**How to save a life**__**  
><strong>__**How to save a life**__**  
><strong>__**How to save a life"**__**  
><strong>_  
>I closed my mouth and hit the 'Stop' button and sighed- That was horrible.<p>

**A/N: Sorry its so short! But I****'ve decided that this story is going to have a point of view per chapter. But, what I've learned is that if you review, chapters get up faster :)**


End file.
